


in this light, i swear you're mine

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover as a Couple, i imagine it to be early s10 but it doesn't really matter, no sex but a little charged, vague reference to the secret summer because you know i had to do it to em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony and Ziva are tasked with going undercover as bar patrons during a joint mission with the FBI to capture a killer.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	in this light, i swear you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indestinatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/gifts).



> a little inspired by under covers, a little inspired by berlin, a lot inspired by my love of tony and ziva   
> title is from midnight love by girl in red. for sofia on her birthday <3

"You get all dressed up on my account?" 

"You wish."

"Well, it's either me or a serial killer."

"I suppose given the circumstances, it's a little of both. You, on the other hand, could have made more of an effort." 

"You said you liked this suit." 

"I do. When it is being worn properly." 

"It's called method acting, Ziva." 

"Oh, be quiet." 

Tony smiled, and Ziva rolled her eyes. "You think he's coming?" 

"I expect so. Any moment now, if the pattern is following." 

The bar was beginning to fill up around them, and Ziva made sure her stool was tucked a little closer to Tony as she casually glanced over her shoulder around the large room. Being able to subtly gain a knowledge of your surroundings was key to a successful covert operation. 

The body of a young female petty officer had, somewhat unexpectedly, been found with personal items and evidence related to the death of a middle-aged male business executive and a string of robberies in the local area. The lack of connection in demographic between any of the victims, aside from them being alone in a bar when targeted, was a significant public concern. His newfound propensity for hitting victims over the head when they chased him down to retrieve their stolen items was, equally, an ever-growing problem.

Connor Megalt was identified as a suspect fairly early on, but without DNA evidence they’d struggled to charge him. The sting aimed to catch him red-handed: wait to see if he’d try to rob someone, and approach him if he did so. This particular bar was one of his favourites, and though Ziva thought it particularly ballsy for him to return to the bar where he’d picked up the dead petty officer, he’d stopped by every night this week so far.

Tony and Ziva weren't to be involved in the actual takedown of the suspect, posing simply as bar patrons to be eyes and ears for the NCIS and FBI teams outside. It was easier said than done, leaving Tony and Ziva out of a situation like this, but the power struggles between the two agencies over the last few days had left them feeling fatigued. She supposed they'd got lucky in here, when they could've been cramped in the surveillance van with McGee and several FBI agents. 

In spite of their back-seat role, Ziva knew it was inappropriate to drink in such close proximity to a robber, murderer, and likely future serial killer. The bartender had pre-warning of what was going on, and so knew not to put alcohol into the drinks that Tony and Ziva ordered.

They'd not been given specific instructions on how to act, having managed to build something of a trust in their abilities through their various missions together over the years. They'd been told simply to become a part of the crowd but be just distracting enough to encourage Megalt to sit near them in order to blend in by contrast. The barman, mainly, was the one he'd want distracted, and given the once-over he'd given Ziva when she entered, she suspected that wouldn't be too hard.

Undercover conversations weren't technically needed beyond a requirement to not discuss crime or work, but Tony and Ziva had never been ones to bow down from an opportunity to make things interesting. She looked down at her outfit, which had been chosen specifically.

She had made a fair amount of effort in a short, dark purple dress with a black jacket, and though Tony had gone full method 'office worker after a long day' with a suit and rolled up shirt sleeves she had to admit he looked good. His arms were more tanned than she'd realised, and the light grey of the suit trousers set off the pale blue shirt perfectly against his skin. 

**_'Exiting his car and crossing the street towards the bar. You guys set?'_ **

"Copy." Ziva said discreetly into the microphone taped with surgical precision to the inside of her leather jacket.

"We've got company." Tony said in a quiet voice, redundantly, as he subtly pulled his stool closer to Ziva and placed a hand over hers. "And here, I thought I'd get you all to myself." 

Ziva, constantly impressed by Tony’s ability to turn on an undercover persona, turned her smirk into a flirtatious grin. She lifted her other hand to run a line down his chest towards where the closed buttons of his shirt started. 

"The night is still young." 

**_'I've just eaten, guys. Let's keep this clean. I.... yes, boss.'_** A strangled message from McGee followed by a clear reprimand from Gibbs didn't dampen the mood, and Ziva continued to smile warmly at Tony with a tilted head as the door to the bar opened. 

They'd pre-agreed coded phrases, and so when Tony's voice dropped and his fingertips made their way to her wrist, Ziva had some idea what was coming.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

Though it was code meaning Tony had seen Megalt entering the bar, the way his eyes stuck on hers for a brief moment as the words curled over his tongue sent a jolt of electricity through Ziva. The suspect walked directly past Tony and her attention was snapped away from him, following the suspect discreetly with hooded eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Is this new?" Ziva ran a hand over Tony's shirt arm as her eyes still followed the man; code meaning she'd taken over the visual on him.

"Thought I'd make an effort."

"Special occasion?"

"Every night is with you."

Ziva sighed at the line, though she knew it was Tony’s intention to make her do so as he winked.

Megalt ended up sitting 3 stools down from Ziva, giving them another cursory glance as he scanned the room. They'd got lucky in a way - though Ziva's back would have to be facing him for her to give Tony her attention, she could watch the man clearly enough through the reflection in the window.

**_'If he can hear you, talk about the bucking bronco.'_ **

Tony took a sip of his drink. "Y'know, they have a bronco in the joint next door."

"Is that so?"

"Maybe when we're done here, we can head over."

"Sounds like fun. Though I am not certain my dress would survive." Tony's eyes raked over her body instinctively, and she uncrossed and recrossed her bare legs as he stared.

“Sure that’s not my plan?” Tony’s voice dropped an octave and Ziva felt her own eyes flicker down to his lips. He was good at this.

“I suppose that remains to be seen.”

“Give it a couple of hours, and we can find out.”

“As enticing as the offer is, I think I will still pass. I would pay good money to see you riding one of those, though.”

“Y’know, at college, my ability to stay on a bronco was famous.”

Ziva was almost certain that tid-bit was a false one littered in to add character to his half-undercover persona, but still she raised her eyebrows.

“You surprise me. I have always found them a little pointless.”

“Not everything needs to have a purpose beyond fun.”

“That’s true. I know you are a big believer in extracurricular activities.” Ziva’s own voice dropped as she said the phrase and Tony’s eyes narrowed, allowing himself to be drawn in for a second before chuckling.

"Since you started driving me around, I've decided to live every day like it's my last."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"It's a good philosophy to have in life. Especially when you come close to a fiery car wreck every day."

"When have I ever got you in a car wreck?"

"Uh.. how about last month when you reversed into that wall?"

The hint of truth was enough to make Ziva try to contain an exasperated grin. Yes - perhaps she'd reversed too quickly, and yes maybe she'd scraped the back of the car. But it wasn't like their _lives_ had ever been in danger.

“You can be such a child sometimes, Tony, it is a wonder I agree to go on dates with you at all.”

“That _is_ a mystery.” His eyes lit up under the artificial light, and the way they focused on her made her heartbeat rise in speed a little – making it clear that that wasn’t a mystery at all.

Ziva cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from him to perform another customary sweep of the bar. Most people were sat in groups, naturally, but there was a newly arrived young woman sat alone in a booth opposite the bar that made her ears prick up. Ziva assumed she must be waiting for friends, though for Megalt that was a green light signal.

"Are you ordering another?"

"You want one?"

"Strawberry daquiri, please, sweetheart." Ziva tacked on the end of her order, meaning there was a possible target in sight.

"Coming right up." Tony's eyes followed Ziva to the woman sat alone, and back to the man now watching her intently.

They knew he'd wait until she approached the bar. Tony ordered the drinks and excused himself to the bathroom, where he would inform McGee and the FBI of the potential target.

 ** _'We've got her picked up on the camera above the back window.'_** McGee's voice was suddenly loud in Ziva's ear and she subtly adjusted her ear set, disguising it with a fluff of her curls. She half-wondered if her sudden lack of companion would make Megalt change his target, but a glance in his direction as she looked at the bathroom doors for Tony showed that he was well and truly honed in on the woman in the booth. 

* * *

Tony approached Ziva from behind upon his return from the bathroom, allowing his hand to run over her shoulder. Ziva looked up at him as he brushed past and he winked at her, friendly enough, as a signal that everything was going according to plan.

It didn’t take long for the woman to approach the bar right behind Ziva, and she continued to make small-talk with Tony as she watched him glance just to the side of her face at the developing situation. Ziva could hear Megalt strike up conversation with the woman, and was then keenly aware of one of the stools between her and Megalt being pulled out.

Ziva busied herself taking off her jacket, turning on her stool to place it on the floor with her bag so she could catch a glimpse behind her. The woman had sat down now, and was waiting for the bartender to return with her drink as she smiled openly at Megalt.

The suspect’s attention was distracted from them now, and with the buffer of the woman between them Ziva was certain he’d struggle to understand what they were saying. Still, though, she knew better than to let her guard down entirely.

"How was work today?"

"Long." Tony raised his eyebrows for effect as he spoke, taking a drink from his refreshed glass. There was still a little room between them but their elbows brushed as he replaced it on the bar.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You know Lisa who sits by me? She would _not_ stop hounding me about paperwork all morning."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony. "I wish I had such conscientious co-workers."

"I thought you loved Tommy?”

“Tommy is fine. In short bursts. You and he have a lot in common in that regard, actually.”

“I always liked him.”

Tony’s shrug was confident and playful, and Ziva thought she could never get bored of the back-and-forth between them – the way they found it so easy to bring it out in each other. She’d never been able to convincingly deny the particular pleasure she got from seeing Tony’s face light up as he thought of a retort.

“I am not so sure about that. He can be tiring.”

“Ah, I see. That’s where we differ. I’m sure I could find a way to keep your attention all night.”

The innuendo was as blatant as it ever could be, but it still sent a familiar jolt of excitement through Ziva’s chest. She chuckled.

“You should be careful making promises like that, Tony.”

“What do you mean?”

“I would hate for you to not be able to.. live up to them.” She allowed her eyes to rake over him suggestively, the type of tease that had been so familiar in the early days of their partnership. 

Though it was a lie, a way to extend the conversation, the remnants of that old tease in Ziva’s voice made Tony’s eyes widen a touch.

“I’ve never heard you complaining.”

“You cannot always believe everything your partner says.”

“No, that’s true. But I’d be able to tell. You aren’t a very good actor.” He leaned in close as he said the words, and though it was still a game Ziva could sense a tinge of weight behind it from their previous encounters.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night is perfectly fine with me.”

His smile was arresting, eyes still tilted downwards as he breathed in her space. He backed off slowly, setting his back straight on his stool but not taking his eyes off her.

“You’re lucky I’m made of stern stuff, I wouldn’t survive around you otherwise.”

“Yes, I know you are. It is one of the things I like about you, actually." 

"Wait, you like me?" 

The joke was so natural and instinctive that Ziva couldn't help but laugh, fake conversation falling away again as Tony's eyes glinted in response to the sound.

“Incredibly I do, yes.”

“That’s probably one of _your_ best features.”

“What – that I like you?”

“Uh-huh. Shows good taste.” His voice was a little childish and it made Ziva’s chest warm, thinking about how they’d been when they first met. She’d had a crush on him back then (though she'd rather have died than tell him that), and though their relationship was much more earnest now she always enjoyed the opportunity to remember how they’d started. Boisterous personality and all. Her attention being distracted as it was, it was difficult to fully appreciate it as she usually would, and when Tony took a sip of his drink Ziva’s eyes cast back to the window.

She could see Megalt holding the hand of the woman sat with him, who was by now smiling coyly at him as he played with something on her wrist that Ziva assumed was a bracelet. She wished she could get a better view than his reflection, but Tony’s continued glance over her shoulder confirmed he had it covered.

Eyes still flitting between her and the man, Tony smiled and took Ziva’s hands and brought them onto his lap. Ziva opened her mouth and closed it again as he began playing with her fingers, stroking the soft outside of her wrist and watching the movement.

“Are you alright, honey?”

“Of course. It has just been a long day.”

“Good. I feel like you’re a little distracted.” Tony leaned forward and brushed Ziva’s hair out from behind her ear on the side without the earpiece, drawing her attention fully onto him. Her gaze stuck on the smirk playing on his lips. For show or not, she wasn't sure.

“You have all my attention, Tony. Believe me.”

She knew he was right, that one pair of eyes on Megalt was enough. So, to distract herself, she pulled her stool a little further still towards Tony and ran her fingers up and down his arm. Their knees were touching and she was sure she could feel him burning through his suit against her skin.

She knew it was dangerous – the fact they’d not given fake names. Not for the case, Megalt had no idea who they were, but for what it entailed. Ziva had always prided herself on her ability to compartmentalise work and undercover missions but it was increasingly hard to do when Tony was staring at her with mischievous warmth and she could feel his skin burning her palms.

Ziva's dress had ridden up as she moved on her chair, and she saw the first couple of millimetres of the thigh holster that held her gun visible. She used her fingertips to pull the edge of the dress down and felt Tony's eyes burning into the movement, watching her exposed skin get covered. 

“I see I have all of _your_ attention, too.” She commented and his eyes slowly made a meandering journey back up to her face, his hooded expression making Ziva almost blush beneath her makeup. 

“You always do.”

The sentence, spoken more quietly than Tony had been all evening, clung heavily between them. Ziva opened her mouth too soon to reply, leaving it hanging open redundantly until a sound behind her drew her attention away.

It was a false alarm: the woman Megalt was sat with had coughed, and he’d placed his hand on her back in a show of concern that Ziva saw right through. She frowned at the gesture, but before she could look away he withdrew his hand and turned and clocked Ziva’s gaze through the window. Though she averted her eyes quickly, she sensed a flicker of suspicion. If Megalt believed anyone in the bar was looking at him, she knew his plans would change.

With that, she looked down at Tony’s lips with purpose. The space between them was so slim already, and it barely took a run of her tongue along her own bottom lip before he realised what was happening. He didn’t wait for an invitation to close the gap between them, barely a blot of hesitation before his lips were on her own.

It was far from the first time, of course, and Ziva hoped it wouldn't be the last. Even since their first undercover mission all those years before there was a heat of familiarity associated with this - the way Tony’s hand came up to cup her face, the softness of his lips as they parted, the way the stuttering breath in his throat made heat spread through her stomach. His tongue was practiced as it entered her mouth, his touch seeming slower as the kiss gained intensity.

Ziva allowed her eyes to open briefly, and Megalt’s attentions had refocused back from Ziva to the woman sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck as Megalt began to fiddle in his pocket, and when his hand slipped into the woman’s jacket Ziva separated her lips from Tony’s.

The way he looked at her was intoxicating, and Ziva continued to lean into his space heavily. Tony’s eyes were darting down her face seductively, his hand still on her cheek, and she had to avert her own gaze before whispering into her microphone.

The bar was quickly flooded with FBI agents led by a stern Gibbs, who grabbed Megalt by the shoulder and got him to empty his pockets. The wad of cash and bracelet were revealed but he remained stoic and stone-faced, allowing himself to be handcuffed with the arrogance of a repeat offender.

"I think that's our cue."

Ziva’s hand went to trace the ghost feeling of his lips on hers before they both stood up and joined the ruckus that was moving outside the bar. 

* * *

It didn’t take long after Megalt was placed into an FBI vehicle for Tony and Ziva to be dismissed for the night, and Ziva was grateful to finally be able to get out of the heels she’d been rolling her feet in at the bar all night.

They’d parked a few blocks away and began to walk towards the car in companionable silence, their eyes occasionally catching onto the others. On one such occasion, Tony shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and smiled.

“Good improv. A little, cliché, but..”

“If it works, it works.” Ziva met his open gaze, and made an attempt to refocus the conversation on the sting and away from the kiss. “I expected him to put up more of a fight.”

“I think he knows he’s got.”

“I am not so sure. His arrogance was quite something.”

“I’m surprised you could notice over my _childishness_.”

“It is called character building, Tony. I thought you are supposed to be an undercover expert? Besides, I was not expecting that to be the thing that bothered you.” Ziva referenced her joke about his sexual prowess, which made him guffaw.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m leading up to that one.”

“You said you have a thick skin.”

“That was character building.” He repeated her words back to her with a confident grin that made a smile break out on her own face. “Besides, I know you don’t really believe that.”

Ziva didn’t answer immediately, taking a moment to consider the best way to respond. It wasn’t something they were ever confident in doing: in spite of the overt sexuality of their early relationship, they’d never quite crossed the threshold into being able to discuss their experiences with each other in such a way.

“I could not possibly comment.” She eventually offered with a raise in her eyebrows, an easy type of avoidance though the tone in her voice told him all he needed to know. He grinned.

“You don’t need to.” The words were spoken close to her, his head dipped towards her ear. Ziva felt her heart pick up speed again as she turned to look at him just as he pulled back to his previous walking position. "You think Gibbs'll be mad?"

"Why? It worked."

"The thought of two agents going on a date in private upsets him enough.."

"It is not as though this is our first bronco."

"Rodeo. Or - wait, that one was intentional, right?" Ziva shrugged a smug smile. "Anyway, it's not like he was enthusiastic about that at first, either. That was all your idea."

"It was so long ago, perhaps you are remembering wrong."

"Wha? I-" Tony went to argue and then saw the raised eyebrows accompanying Ziva's smirk. His voice dipped again in that delicious way it had inside the bar, loaded and knowing. "I knew you wouldn't forget details about that so easily."

"You never forget your first. Undercover operation." She added after a second of pause.

“Hell of a way to start working together, huh?”

“As far as ice-breakers go..”

“That’s one word for it.” Tony’s eyes were glinting again and Ziva could almost see the reflection in them of that first mission: days holed up in that hotel, room service and coded conversations and fake sex sessions that teetered on the edge of becoming very real.

“I think it is good to revisit it from time to time. Keep the skills sharp. Let loose, a little.”

Ziva knew she was pushing the boundary further than normal, but there was something electric in the air tonight. Though the atmosphere between them was often charged, it had been a while since it had been like this: heavy, almost suffocating in the weight of tension and expectation as they stole glances that were not at all subtle at each other’s lips. 

"Well, consider your skills honed. He couldn't even see your face - you were pretty dedicated." There was a sly, challenging look on Tony's face as they swayed together a little as they walked. His elbow made contact with her waist. 

"I believe in dedicating yourself fully to a mission." 

"Is that so?" 

The slow tone in his voice was excruciating, and Ziva knew it would've been so easy then to grab his shirt and pull him into her. She knew exactly how he'd react, too - the fire burning in his eyes. He took her silence as an invitation to continue talking.

“Maybe it’s in poor taste to say it’s fun, but..”

“That would not have stopped you in the past.”

“My own version of character building, I guess.” Tony shrugged his shoulders as his hands balled in his pockets, self-consciously sincere. A side to him cutting through the innuendo that hadn’t been so present in the past. She smiled at him with her eyes narrowed. “Still, it is. Fun, I mean.”

Ziva nodded at the assertion, simple as it was. There were plenty of words she could use to describe nights like tonight, but fun was easily the least dangerous one. “Of course. Just me, you, and several federal agencies.”

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled and sighed. “We’re gonna have to shake them one of these days.”

“For undercover operations?”

“For fun, in general.” The atmosphere loaded again as Tony’s pace slowed on the sidewalk and he turned a little on his heel, as though he was debating stopping entirely to face her. If she hadn’t been immediately certain what he was referring to, the silence that followed the words made it clear. A heat spread through her stomach as her senses heightened, certain she could hear him breathing.

“Nightcap?” The word was out of her mouth before she had time to debate it, and Tony finally turned to look at her properly. A knowing grin spread on his face, eyes burning with something secret.

“Dangerous, Miss David.”

The word in itself was an admission: making the abstract concrete.

“Is it?”

He held her gaze for a long moment, smile still on his face. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
